


Free Elf

by HazzyWrites



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzyWrites/pseuds/HazzyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being pregnant wasn't fun. Pregnancy induced hormones were /definitely/ not fun. So, take hormones and mix it with possibly one of the saddest character deaths in the history of ever... and you get a very upset, very vulgar, /very/ pregnant Mrs. Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Elf

“Motherfucker.” You sniffled, wiping at the tears gathering in your eyes as you glared venomously at the television screen. No matter how many times the scene played before you, it always managed to break your fragile, pregnancy induced hormone filled heart. 

“Why Dobby?! What did Dobby ever do to you?!” You looked up at the ceiling, questioning JK Rowling’s writing methods. He was finally a free elf… Goddamn Bellatrix and her goddamn magic and shit. You crossed your arms over your chest as you paused the film, curling up on the couch as you processed the scene for what felt like the umpteenth time.

“Motherfucking Bellatrix.” You muttered bitterly to yourself, rubbing circles onto your swollen stomach. 

“If you keep swearing like that, our baby’ll come out cursing like a sailor.” You heard a teasingly reprimanding voice sound from the doorway of the living room.

“Our baby agrees with me completely.” You puffed your cheeks out childishly, looking towards your fiancé, the one and only Captain America. “If he or she could speak right now, they’d be cursing Bellatrix out too.”

Steve laughed softly, shaking his head as he walked towards the couch, stepping over crumpled up tissues and an empty carton of ice cream. If he hadn’t had heard you swearing, he would have known instantly that you were having a Harry Potter marathon just by the amount of rubbish littering the floor. It was clear that you hadn’t moved in quite some time.

He sank down onto the couch and pulled you towards him, kissing the side of your head as he placed a hand on your stomach. Usually he didn’t like it when you swore, but he had had to learn the hard way that telling you off while you were pregnant was an agonisingly bad idea. 

“It’s just a movie.” He said in a comforting tone, smiling softly as a pout formed on your lips, frown lines creasing your forehead.

“That doesn’t make it any less painful.” You retorted, looking at the screen remorsefully. “He was finally a free elf, Steve. And now he’s dead. He’s a dead free elf. And a dead free elf isn’t really free.” Tears filled your eyes yet again as you continued your ramble, a few sniffles coming from you every now and again as you tried to get your point across about just how devastatingly sad Dobby’s death was, fictional or not. 

Steve bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt not to laugh; really, he didn’t like seeing you cry… but the way you were flapping your hands about to emphasise your words never ceased to amuse him.

“Maybe you should take a break from your marathon.” He said softly, reaching forward for the remote at a slow pace, almost as if he didn’t want to startle you.

Much to his relief, you didn’t retort with a string of curses and a glare, instead you just nodded meekly, curling up against him as he shut the TV off.

“Yeah, you’re right.” You mumbled, picking at the fabric of his shirt as you sulked, your frown still present as the scene replayed in your mind.

“But seriously,” You started, making Steve look down at you with raised eyebrows, awaiting the end of your sentence.

“Fuck Bellatrix.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on here, yay~ I hope it's not too bad-


End file.
